


A Magician's Trick

by lordclover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, Squib Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordclover/pseuds/lordclover
Summary: Artemis was terrified for the day the owl would return with their letters from Hogwarts. She was years past late bloomer, she was eleven and hadn't the slightest affinity for magic. Apollo had showed signs at six. Artemis was positive she had no magic, but when the owl came from Hogwarts, it came with two acceptance letters. Artemis let her hope get the better of her. They wouldn't send an acceptance letter to a squib. Yet she quickly realizes they made a mistake once she gets to Hogwarts. Unwilling to be split a part, the pair quickly devise a plan. All they have to do is convince everyone Artemis has magic. Artemis and Apollo have never backed down from a challenge and this might be their greatest scheme yet.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Letters

Artemis had a chance at a normal name. Her parents had considered a wide variety of names, Eliza, Iris, Harper, any of these would have been good. They had considered other odd names as well, such as Calypso, Athena, and Eris, but even those were not unheard of. Artemis was a name that earned questioning looks and frowns. She could instantly tell if someone disproved of her name. She could never blame them.

She had been born hours after her brother, sealing their fates. He had been born at noon, when the sun was at its highest, and had earned his name Apollo. She had been born at midnight and was named Artemis. Her parents said it was perfect, that they had never considered their names until they’d met Apollo. Then when she was born hours later, her name seemingly fitted just as well.

In a way, the names did suit them. They were night and day in personality. Apollo was confident and always the center attention, while Artemis preferred to remain among smaller groups. They looked just similar enough to be related, but different enough that people were always surprised they were twins. Apollo had warm brown curly hair that fell across his forehead and brown eyes that seemed golden at times. Artemis had black hair that had a slight wave to it, but not nearly as curly as Apollo’s. Her eyes were a pale blue, seeming almost silver at times. They shared a similar tawny skin tone, but Apollo had freckles across his skin. Artemis had freckles as well, but they were so near to her skin tone they were impossible to see.

There was one more glaring difference between the two that was growing more and more evident. Apollo had magic and Artemis did not. Both of their parents had been magic, and her father reassured her that she was just a late bloomer. However, Artemis knew she should have shown signs by now. Artemis was _eleven_ and still had not shown any signs. Apollo told her not to worry, but it was easy for him to say that. He’d shown signs at _six._ It had been exciting for a long time, they waited day by day for her own magic and played with his in the meantime. Yet the years had passed, and she still had none. Now Artemis was getting nervous. She did not know what she would do if she did not have magic. They would be split up, would have to be, he would go to Hogwarts and she- she would what? Continue going to muggle school? Her stomach turned at the thought. It had been fun for primary school, but she was ready to learn about magic not mathematics!

That day was finally the day they would get their letters from Hogwarts. She knew Apollo would be accepted, but she found herself terrified for her own letter. She paced around the kitchen uneasily.

“Calm down, darling,” her father said from the sink.

Their father was a lesser known wizard, Alexander Magnus. Their family had a long lineage of powerful wizards on their father’s side. It was not something they talked about much, but whenever they went over to their Grandmother’s estate, they were reminded. Alexander didn’t like to talk about and was often forgotten when discussing the Magnus family. While he had been powerful in his own right, once he had fallen in love he settled down and opened up a small plant shop. He was regarded as eccentric from the family but had found enough success to still be mentioned.

He was a tall man, often wearing faded robes that had once been a bright color. He had a face that had once been angular but had softened with age. Artemis thought he looked like a bird at times, his nose was large and beak like, his eyes seemed smaller through his spectacles, and his hair was often smoothed back mimicking a bird’s head.

At the moment he was tending to a moondew clipping he had taken from the larger plant in their greenhouse. Despite owning a greenhouse, their small house was still overrun with magical plants. They took over every windowsill and many of the open surfaces. There was never enough room for the plants, Apollo and Artemis often joked that their rooms would become plant nurseries once they left.

“When will the owl come?” Artemis asked anxiously.

She moved to the open window by the kitchen table that was about to buckle under the weight of the plants it was supporting.

“I don’t know,” her father answered patiently. “Shouldn’t be too much longer now. Besides, it might come while we’re away at the shop-“

“I don’t want to go, and it arrive,” Artemis said instantly.

She would rather know right away; she couldn’t handle the pressure of waiting.

“Neither do I!” Apollo protested.

Artemis looked over to see Apollo walking in from the back door. He beamed at her, holding his broom.

“Gotten any better?” Artemis asked.

“Not really,” Apollo admitted. “But I have plenty of time, can’t even join the team till second year.”

“Plenty of time,” Artemis agreed.

Their father looked over at Apollo with a questioning frown. His half moon spectacles were perched on the bridge of his nose.

“Didn’t I tell you to keep that away while I’m working?” he asked.

“I don’t remember,” Apollo said with a shrug.

Artemis rolled her eyes. Apollo was a good liar, but he could never lie to them. Even then she could see his tells, he wouldn’t look at her father directly, and his hand was fidgeting.

“Apollo,” their father said sternly.

“Sorry,” Apollo sighed dramatically. “You’re always working! You said you’d come out hours ago!”

“You did,” Artemis confirmed as their father frowned questioningly.

“How did you two even find it?” their father asked as he turned back to the moondew.

“It wasn’t hidden very well,” Artemis said. “You sent me up to the attic the other day for the cauldron.”

“Right,” their father said slowly. “Right. Oh well, you two know better.”

“He can hardly get off the ground,” Artemis said. “Not like he’s getting into-“

“Hey!” Apollo protested. “Says you!”

Artemis stuck her tongue out at him, and he returned the gesture. He moved forward threateningly, holding the broomstick towards her as an impish look flashed across him.

“Stay back,” Artemis warned.

“Or what?” Apollo asked with a small smirk.

“I’ll- I’ll-“ Artemis looked around for a suitable weapon, but found nothing.

Apollo lurched forward and instantly Artemis bolted. They ran around the circular table as Artemis tried to think of a better plan.

“Children,” their father said. “Take it outside!”

Apollo looked over at him and Artemis darted past him and out the back door.

“Coward!” Apollo called after her with a laugh.

“I’m not a coward!” Artemis huffed. “Just using everything to my advantage!”

She looked around their backyard to see muddy footprints in their garden, undoubtedly where Apollo had been practicing. The sprinkler was flying around the garden, evenly watering everything and making it off boundaries for Artemis. She did not want to ruin her shoes; these were her new ones!

“Trapped, Arty?” Apollo mocked.

She turned to see him guarding the entrance to the house, holding his broom like a sword.

“Never,” Artemis declared.

She looked around and spotted a stick lying near her. She grabbed it and held it up.

“Challenging me?” Apollo asked.

“Hardly a challenge, is it?” Artemis asked.

Apollo smirked, holding his broom with both hands. It was old and well used, the end of it seemed like it’d been used as a real broom far too many times. The broomstick itself was a sturdy wood, one that would hurt if she was hit by it.

Apollo moved forward again, brandishing the broom like a sword. Artemis moved her stick to defend herself and Apollo instantly tried to jab at her with the broomstick. Artemis leapt back and swatted the broom away with her stick. They continued to clash, moving across the backyard. They slammed their sticks together and Artemis’s broke in half, tumbling to the ground.

“Give up?” Apollo panted.

“No,” Artemis said.

She looked around for another stick and saw several on the outskirts of the woods.

“Children! The owl is here,” their father called.

Apollo’s gaze lit up and he instantly ran back to the house. Artemis watched him, her heart hammering loudly. She felt anxiety claw at her, squeezing her heart painfully. The longest her and Apollo had been separated was a weekend. Even that had felt like ages, she had no idea how she would manage a year without him. He was her best friend, the only person she dared sharing secrets with.

“C’mon, Arty!” Apollo shouted from inside. “Let’s open them together!”

“’Kay,” Artemis said weakly.

She walked towards the house, dropping the other half of her stick. She felt heavy, her eyes already beginning to water. There was no way she had gotten in. Her father had never said it to her, but she had heard the whispers when they visited relatives. Everyone knew she was a squib. Everyone but Apollo, who insisted she would show signs of magic eventually. Artemis had always wanted to believe him, but she had run out of time.

Artemis sighed and trudged on to their cottage. She tugged off her blue sneakers on the back porch, leaving them on the doormat as she walked inside. She blinked a few times to let her eyes adjust to the dim lighting of the house. Apollo and their father were gathered at the table, both staring down at the letters. An elegant horned owl stood perched on the edge of the open window. It stared at Artemis with wide knowing amber eyes, before flying out.

“Well come on,” Apollo said. “Hurry up!”

Artemis walked over and swallowed. Apollo handed her one of the envelopes. He tore his own open excitedly, ripping out the papers. Artemis delicately opened her own envelope.

“Remember no matter what happens, we’re a family,” their father said gently.

Artemis glanced over at him and he smiled reassuringly, his brown eyes warm. She knew he meant it, but she didn’t know how that would work. With Apollo at Hogwarts and her in muggle school, they’d… grow a part. It was inevitable, the distance would make it impossible.

“You still haven’t opened it,” Apollo huffed.

He was holding his own letter, but kept it folded, waiting for her. Artemis smiled weakly and finally tugged the envelope opened. She tugged out the parchment in surprise, it was heavier than she expected. A rejection letter had to be shorter than this. She glanced over at Apollo’s, sizing them up, and realized in shock they were the same size.

Artemis frowned and unfolded the parchment as Apollo did the same. She read over it a few times, letting the words sink in. Apollo cheered happily, showing their father his own.

“Which house d’you think I’ll be?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” their father said. “Artemis?”

“I… got in,” Artemis said.

“We’re going to Hogwarts, Artemis!” Apollo exclaimed.

“We are,” Artemis said with a slow smile. “I got in.”

“I knew you would!” Apollo laughed. “I told you!”

“Let me see,” their father said.

Artemis obediently handed over her letter and he read it slowly. His smile grew and he chuckled.

“Looks like we have some shopping to do then.”

The rest of the morning they spent talking about Hogwarts. Their father listened patiently, answering their endless questions. He explained that they would have a sorting ceremony but refused to give them details. He described each house proudly and explained he had been a Slytherin for his ambition. Artemis and Apollo snickered at this and their father smiled.

He understood that to them their life seemed simple. Their shop was small, but did well, and their cottage was a cottage. They lived far from other wizards, hidden among the rolling hills of the countryside. Both Artemis and Apollo had seen the grand Magnus manor. It was true that he had once been ambitious, but he had discovered his true happiness lied elsewhere.

Eventually as the morning faded into the afternoon, they headed to the shop. The shop itself was in Diagon Alley, but they were able to reach it through the greenhouse beside their cottage. There was an enchanted door in it that led to the back room of their shop, making it easy to move back and forth.

“Get the door for me, would you?” their father asked as they headed up the cobblestone path to the greenhouse.

“I’ll race you,” Apollo challenged.

“What do I win?” Artemis asked.

“I’ll buy you something from Weasleys’!”

“Alright, you’re on!” Artemis declared.

“Onetwothreego!” Apollo said in one breath before charging off.

Artemis chased after him and quickly caught up to him. She bolted past him and reached out her hand to touch the glass door. She grabbed the bronze handle and turned to smile triumphantly as Apollo.

“Ha,” Artemis panted. “And you tried to cheat.”

“I didn’t cheat,” Apollo protested. “Pa did I-“

“Yes, Apollo,” their father chuckled. “You did.”

Artemis pulled the door open for their father and Apollo rolled his eyes. Artemis sneered at him and dashed inside. She watched as their father looked around for a spot to set the moondew sapling. Artemis looked around as well and spotted space by the nirn root.

“Over here,” Artemis said as she walked over to it.

“There’s a spot here too,” Apollo said.

He pointed to a space beside the mandrakes.

“That won’t work,” Artemis said. “Moondew needs to be in shade during the day.”

“Nerd,” Apollo scoffed.

“Apollo,” their father said. “It is good to know these things, you’ll be taking herbology soon enough.”

“I know plenty,” Apollo said dully. “I’ve heard enough about plants. I want to learn how to fly! And how to fight a dark wizard!”

“I taught you to fly,” their father said with a slight frown.

“Yeah, two feet off the ground,” Apollo grumbled.

“You flew into a bush,” Artemis reminded with a snicker.

“So?” Apollo asked with a chuckle. “I survived!”

“I don’t like that mentality,” their father said. “I need you to be safe while you’re away. Promise me.”

Apollo and Artemis exchanged a look. Apollo crossed his fingers behind his back and winked at Artemis while their father’s back was turned. Their father looked over at them and the two smiled innocently.

“Promise,” they recited together.

“Good,” he said with a warm smile. “Now come on, we have to open the shop.”

He headed to the large oak door at the back of the greenhouse and they hurried after him. They walked alongside the aisles of plants and as they walked further back, the plants grew larger and larger. Their father liked to have the larger ones as the first visitors would see, he said it was more impressive that way. Artemis liked the plants that glowed more, but Apollo agreed with their father.

Their father pulled the door open and revealed the shop. Apollo walked through first, shoving his hands into his gray hoodie’s pocket. Artemis followed behind him into the shop’s backroom. The backroom was barely more than a closet, really. It was filled with shelves and cupboards. All of the shelves were overflowing with various items, ranging from pruning sheers to glass containers. Their father always said he wanted to expand it, but never did.

Apollo was quick to head into the main area of the store, well aware how cramped it was. Artemis continued after him, yawning as she did. She pulled the sleeves of her purple jumper down over her hands. The light in the store was dim, until their father flicked a wand and several lanterns lit up across the room.

Their shop was rather small, they only had clippings and trimmings available in the front along with a few smaller plants. They had bookshelves lining the walls, filled with glass jars containing various clippings. There were some cauldrons on the bottom shelf along with pots, but they rarely sold them. Some of the cauldrons had cobwebs.

They had one of the few shops in Diagon Alley that while curious, it would not attract much attention from muggles. It would be viewed as an eccentric shop, but easily overlooked as magic. Even their most magic plants were had to notice unless you searched for it. The nirn root in the greenhouse glowed brightly and made a soft humming, but after it was clipped it was silenced. The glow was still there, but it was far dimmer.

A soft chirping sounded, and Artemis looked up to see Prometheus gliding down from the second story bookshelves. Their shop really only had one and a half floors; the upper floor only ran along back edge of the shop with just enough room to fit five bookshelves overfilled with books. A long ladder shoved behind the counter led up to it.

Prometheus fluttered around Artemis excitedly before landing on the counter. She walked over to Prometheus and scratched his neck. Prometheus instantly extended his neck and fluttered his wings happily. He was an older barn owl that had been a part of the family for as long as she could remember.

Apollo circled the shop restlessly and Artemis turned to their father as he entered the main room. 

He looked to Prometheus and Prometheus fluttered his wings. 

“Did you just wake up?” he asked Prometheus. “You’re getting old.”

Prometheus shook himself and picked at his feathers, seemingly unbothered. Prometheus seemed to like their shop more and more the older he got. He rarely left anymore, they always had the skylight open for him to go out and hunt at night, but he seemed to prefer them feeding him. Artemis couldn’t blame him; he didn’t seem very clever. There had been a mouse in their shop for nearly a week and Prometheus never seemed to notice it.

Their father walked over to the antique register and opened it to put away his account book. Artemis watched him for a moment as he cleared the counter.

“There won’t be many customers today,” Artemis began. “Everyone will be getting their letters; parents will be taking their kids shopping…”

“We’re not closing,” their father said instantly. “Mrs. Serphan is coming by later to restock.”

Mrs. Serphan was another shopkeeper, she owned a small apothecary and had been their customer for years. Her visits were usually biweekly and typically Artemis and Apollo would hang around to greet her, but today they were both far too excited to wait.

“She’ll be it,” Artemis reasoned. “Monday’s are always slow.”

Realization flashed across Apollo and his face lit up.

“Yeah,” he agreed eagerly.

Prometheus looked at Apollo with wide startled eyes, as if he had forgotten Apollo was there. He fluttered his wings irritably.

“You don’t really need us around,” Artemis continued. “We could get some of our school shopping done.”

Their father stared at them with a frown, studying them closely.

“You’ll stay in Diagon Alley?” he asked.

“Yes,” Artemis said instantly.

He considered this for a moment with a slight frown.

“Alright,” he relented.

“Yes!” Artemis and Apollo cheered in unison.

They high fived and their father smiled.

“But don’t get everything,” he said. “Wait for your wands, alright? Ask the shopkeepers if you’re confused and don’t buy anything if you’re not certain it’s what you need.”

He continued to list off rules and took out both of their lists of needed supplies. He pulled out a separate piece of parchment and began to make is own list. Many of the supplies listed they already owned and some they would need their father to get.

“Come back for lunch,” he instructed. “I’ll close the shop early and we can get your wands.”

Artemis and Apollo merrily agreed. They waited as patiently as they possibly could as their father finished the list and fished out some money for them. He handed them each some money before sending them off.

“Remember, be back for lunch,” their father said.

“Okay!” Apollo said as the two scurried towards the door.

“Be safe,” their father called after them.

“We will!” Artemis promised as Apollo tugged open the heavy oak door.

“Bye, dad,” Apollo said.

“Bye,” their father chuckled as the door closed shut. He looked over at Prometheus. “Looks like it’s just you and me buddy.”


	2. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes

Artemis and Apollo had been excited to even do the chore of getting their school supplies. Their father hadn’t left anything fun for them to get, their uniform and wands would have to wait. Their list was boring, mostly textbooks with the only interesting item being a brass scale, but even that proved dull. Despite this, the pair were eager. They walked around Diagon Alley with large smiles, talking excitedly. There were several other families out, more than usual but not as bad as it would be later that week. Most families got their shopping done that Saturday after the letters arrived. Artemis and Apollo were well aware as they always were swamped at the store that day.

After an hour, they had the majority of their supplies. They were missing three textbooks still, but they were all from the same shop. They walked down the street towards it, both knew exactly where it was. That was a benefit to their father owning a shop, they’d walked this street hundreds of times. They knew every shop by now, investigated every single one, and had met nearly all of the owners.

“Look at all the people!” Apollo exclaimed as they neared Flourish and Blotts.

“What’s going on?” Artemis asked curiously. “I didn’t think there was a book signing this month.”

The owner of the shop often had authors come to sign books, it was a monthly event. Typically, it was older authors that seemed ancient, as if they were about to crumble away. The last interesting author he’d had was Gwenog Jones, a retired captain of the Holyhead Harpies. She happened to also be the most famous author to ever be in the shop. Apollo and Artemis both had a signed copy of her strategy guide, they had spent the entire morning in line waiting.

“There isn’t,” Apollo confirmed.

He pointed to the window where a moving photograph of a withered old man with the caption ’Next Signing: July 25th.’ Artemis studied it and peered back into the shop. There was a line out the door of people waiting excitedly.

“Do you want to fight through that?” Artemis asked miserably.

“For textbooks?” Apollo asked in disgust. “We’d be trampled!”

Artemis snickered.

“Well… if we can’t get in there,” Artemis began.

Apollo looked over at her curiously, well aware her tone meant she had a plan.

“I suppose not,” Apollo agreed.

“We could… go by another shop,” Artemis continued. “Dad said to be back for lunch, we still have loads of time.”

“What are you suggesting, Art?” Apollo asked. “Shirking our duties?”

“Not shirking,” Artemis argued. “We _tried_ and look at that shop! We can’t fight through that, we’d be smothered.”

“Absolutely,” Apollo agreed.

“So… no one could blame us for skipping it and… we’ve been doing so good, I think we deserve a treat,” Artemis said with a smile.

“I reckon we do,” Apollo beamed.

“Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes is just down the street,” Artemis said. “Really, it’s only fair we go.”

“Definitely,” Apollo agreed. “Besides, dad doesn’t have to know.”

“He’ll never be the wiser,” Artemis agreed.

With a new plan, Artemis and Apollo turned and headed towards their new destination. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was a well-known shop in Diagon Alley. It was one of the newer shops, a first generation like their own. It was spearheaded by George Weasley, one of the founders. He’d had a twin, just like them, but he had died in the war. It was a fact Artemis never quite forgot; it always made her all the more grateful for Apollo. She couldn’t imagine losing him.

Artemis glanced over at Apollo uneasily, a strange sense of dread crawling through her. She’d been suppressing her suspicion, letting herself be hopeful, but… she still had that inkling of doubt. How had she gotten in? It felt like a dream, one she was terrified to wake up from. She’d known for weeks what would come in the mail, but she had gotten an acceptance letter.

“What?” Apollo asked as he noticed Artemis’s dismay.

“How did I get in?” Artemis asked uneasily. “I haven’t shown a sign.”

“It’s Hogwarts,” Apollo said with a shrug. “They don’t need a sign, do they? They have to know.”

“I… guess,” Artemis agreed.

“We got in, Artemis!” Apollo said as he elbowed her. “Don’t look so upset! We should celebrate! And I know just how!”

He pointed to the magnificent shop ahead, Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. It was on the corner of two streets, making it a focal point. To draw more attention to it, the bricks of the shop were painted a bright blue, the window frames a bright orange. The large windows on the front corner ran up the length of the building, displaying the interior of the shop. They could see kids running around inside, sparks, and bright plumes of smoke.

Instantly the two smiled and bolted for the door. The shop was always busy, but today it was calmer. It the middle of a workday, the best time for them to go. Apollo reached the door first and Artemis quickly followed him inside.

The shop was large compared to many of the others on Diagon Alley. It was three stories with brightly colored staircases at strange angles leading up through the center of the shop. The store was a maze of displays, shelves displaying hundreds of unique joke items. Artemis’s favorite was a glass cage centered in the first main room. It housed pygmy puffs, a miniature Puffskein. Pygmy puffs were brightly colored and rolled around. Artemis found them delightful, but her mum refused to let her have one. She thought Prometheus would eat it.

Instantly Artemis walked to the display to watch the pygmy puffs roll around. There were three violet ones, two pink ones, and a blue one today. The stock was constantly changing as they sold so quickly.

“We’ll be going to Hogwarts soon,” Apollo said. “A pygmy puff makes a good pet they say.”

“Mum doesn’t want me to have one,” Artemis huffed. “You know that. She said our clothes would be covered in pink.”

Artemis didn’t think that was a bad thing, but her mother insisted. Usually Artemis could convince her father, but he had agreed with their mother. The threat of pink clothes seemed to be enough for him.

“I was wondering when you two would be around,” George called.

Artemis glanced up to see him on the second floor, restocking a shelf of potions. George Weasley was a man that appeared normal at first, but upon closer inspection you would notice the unending oddities. He was rather tall and stocky with brown eyes and fiery red hair. He was missing his left ear, the reasoning behind how he lost it always changed. Artemis and Apollo had heard hundreds of stories about how it was lost, but they had no idea which was true.

He was wearing a bright purple robe, a tie that kept shifting colors, and his shirt appeared to have small continuously exploding fireworks.

“We aren’t supposed to be here,” Apollo said, and Artemis shot him a look.

“Apollo!” Artemis hissed. “What if dad-“

“Oh, come off it,” Apollo huffed. “He’s not about to tattle on us… right?”

“’Course not,” George laughed. “Can’t sell out customers, can I?”

“I told you,” Apollo said.

“Don’t spill our secrets,” Artemis said.

“We can trust him,” Apollo said pointedly.

George chuckled and peered down at them over the railing, finally getting a good look at them.

“Been doing school shopping?” George asked as he surveyed their bags. “Came to the right place, I sell the essentials.”

“Essentials?” Artemis asked with a slight frown as she checked their list. “You don’t sell the books we need.”

“No, not those,” George scoffed. “The only true essentials. First years don’t get to do anything fun; you’ll have to keep yourselves entertained, won’t you?”

Artemis and Apollo exchanged an excited look.

“That’s true,” Apollo agreed. “We can’t even tryout for the Quidditch team.”

“You have to create your own excitement then,” George said. “I’d recommend the portable swamp in a main hallway right before classes end, all causes havoc.”

“Where are those?” Artemis and Apollo asked in unison.

“Middle of the shop, near the orange stairs,” George said.

Instantly they took off towards it excitedly. Artemis could hear George’s chuckle as they departed. George was one of the few adults that knew how to have fun. He wasn’t as serious as everyone else; he was more relaxed. Their father was similar, but he got stressed easier and he wasn’t nearly as funny. That was not to say Artemis did not love her father, she loved him dearly, but he’d never understand the humor of a hallway filled with a swamp. He’d been a prefect. Their mother had been too, both were top of their class. Their mother had a few blemishes on her record, but it was for brave and noble acts. Admirable and a good story, but not the same as the time George and Fred set off fireworks in the Great Hall.

Artemis and Apollo stopped in front of the portable swamp display, smiling widely. There was a glass box centered before a row of shelves that went from the floor to the ceiling, filled with jars of the swamp. The box showed the swamp expanding out before swirling back into the bottle, showing how small it started and much it swelled.

“How will we hide it?” Artemis asked. “They must have banned it!”

“They have,” Fred said.

Artemis looked over her shoulder to see Fred Weasley, George’s son, walking towards them. He had his wand out, enchanting two boxes to fly in front of him. He let the box settle on the ground in the middle of the shelves around them.

Fred was older than Artemis and Apollo by a year. He was tall and slim, his skin a freckled russet, his hair a warm brown, and his eyes a rich amber. His hair was longer than Apollo’s, but shorter than Artemis’s. The longest strand fell just past his chin, framing his face nicely. That day he was wearing a bright purple knitted sweater, similar in shade to his father’s robe, with a golden F across the chest.

“That’s the fun of it,” Fred said. “You have to out smart them. Drives the teachers mad, they always triple check my trunk. Hilarious, really.”

“Will you help us?” Apollo asked excitedly.

“For a price,” Fred said with a sly smile. He leaned against the shelves, crossing his arms.

“Oh, come on,” Artemis exclaimed exasperatedly. “We already have to buy it here-“

“That money doesn’t go to me, does it?” Fred asked.

“Hmph,” Artemis huffed. “We’ll figure it out on our own.”

“Yeah,” Apollo said confidently.

Artemis smiled, reassured by her brother’s belief in them. She wasn’t particularly sure _how_ they would do it, but they weren’t about to spend their allowance smuggling things into Hogwarts.

“You both got your letters, then?” Fred asked.

“This morning,” Apollo confirmed eagerly.

“Congratulations then,” Fred said dryly.

“Thanks,” Artemis chuckled. “You sound _thrilled._ ”

“Can you blame me?” Fred asked. “Been sitting hearing all morning about James getting in, he wouldn’t shut up about it. He’s going to be a first year, but he’s already talking about the Quidditch team. I tell you, I can’t take it anymore!”

“James?” Artemis asked quizzicaly.

She exchanged a look with Apollo. He shrugged, just as lost as she was. The name sounded familiar enough but wasn’t one she recognized.

“Oh yeah, my cousin,” Fred explained. “Ginny’s son.”

“Chaser for Holyhead harpies Ginny?” Apollo asked instantly.

“Yeah,” Fred said dully.

He started to stock the shelves across from the swamp display. It was the weather in a bottle display. The bottles themselves looked innocent enough, they looked like the cheap hurricane toys you could buy in stores. Artemis knew well enough just how great they were, they’d drowned the store in one the first time they bought it. Ended up spending the entire afternoon cleaning up, but it had been worth it.

“Is she around?” Apollo asked.

He looked around, as if he expected Ginny to magically appear before them. Artemis couldn’t blame him, she was excited by the idea as well.

The Weasley family was a well-known family. Several of them were famous enough to have chocolate frogs, it was a name you’d hear constantly. Ginny Weasley was well known to the twins; she had been a famous chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. She’d retired as well, but much more recently. Artemis and Apollo had only seen her play once when they were little, but it was a memory neither would forget. She’d scored fifty points in under a minute that game, an astounding feat.

Her brother, Ron, was an auror. His name was a lot less recognizable to Artemis and Apollo, but they’d heard their parents mention his name when reading the newspaper. Auror was a lot less impressive to them, but they were lucky to not live in a time where his name would be plastered over the papers. A decade before they born, the wizarding world had been ravaged by war. Aurors then were better known, for better and worse. It reassured the public to hear about death eaters being taken down, but the aurors name printed in ink had been a death sentence.

“Dunno,” Fred said. “I think she went to Flourish and Blotts with Al.”

“Dammit, Artemis,” Apollo breathed. “We should have gone in!”

“We wouldn’t have made it five feet in the door,” Artemis returned.

“Well… maybe not,” Apollo admitted.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

“We were so close, Art,” Apollo sighed.

“Wait around long enough ‘n she’ll be back,” Fred suggested. “She left a kid here… she better get him eventually.”

Artemis frowned slightly. James had to be there age, Fred had said he’d just gotten into school, so why was Fred calling him a kid?   
“Because you’re so old and mature,” Artemis scoffed.

“I am, thanks for noticing,” Fred snickered.

Artemis turned back to the displays around them, letting her attention fall to the one adjacent the swamp’s. It was the trick wand section. Several wands became strange objects such as rubber chickens, fake roses, and even a fake dove that would flutter a short distance. Others would explode, or make a loud sound, the most expensive hit the user around their head.

“I’ll tell you what,” Fred said suddenly.

Artemis and Apollo both glanced back at him curiously.

“If you both help me with my chores, I’ll help you sneak something into Hogwarts, free of charge.”

“Really?” Artemis asked eagerly.

She looked to Apollo and he beamed at her. She nodded.

“We’re in,” Apollo said.

“Excellent,” Fred said.

Artemis studied Fred. That was it? She had expected there to be more bargaining. Fred was good at negotiating, just like his father. He always had an angle, always tried to tip it in his favor, but this seemed better for them than him. Sure, chores were annoying, but he would be giving them a secret they could reuse. It was unequal but tipped in their favor for once.

“Don’t trust me?” Fred asked with a smirk.

“I don’t know,” Artemis admitted. “That’s all you want? Help with chores?”

“I’m tired,” Fred said with a shrug. “Best deal you’re going to get from me.”

Artemis nodded in agreement; this was a pretty good deal. They’d done a lot more for a lot less. Artemis and Apollo simply enjoyed being in the store, they were willing to help out for free if it meant they could hang around. It was a fun place to be, George always had something new he was working on. Sometimes he’d let them see products early and even ask for their help. Of course, they couldn’t do much, but they’d tested products and answered questions about what they would be interested in. This was a perk of having a family store in Diagon Alley, they had plenty of free time in Diagon Alley. When they weren’t helping their father, they were almost always in Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes.

“Alright,” Artemis agreed.

“Perfect,” Fred said. “Come help me stock this then.”

The two instantly moved to help him. Apollo set back the pack of fireworks and walked over to the box. It was filled to the brim with bottles of instant weather. As Artemis peered in, she realized there was a variety of different weather options, rainstorm, wind, hurricane, all with varying strengths.

“Stand back,” Fred instructed.

Artemis stepped back instantly, and Fred flicked his wand. The box hovered as the one underneath it slid out. The box of instant weather settled back on the floor, while the second box whizzed off to a set of shelves adjacent to the one they were in.

“Once you guys finish this one, come help me with that one,” Fred said as he followed the box.

“Okay,” Artemis and Apollo said in unison.

They started to stock the shelves, taking care to put each of the bottles on the right section. George had a system to how he stocked, the flashier items were eye level, the less impressive towards the bottom, and the more expensive higher up. Artemis understood the logic behind this, the flashy would get younger kids’ attention, the more expensive was higher to catch the eye of people that could afford it, and the ones few wanted would be looked over. It was a smart strategy; one they couldn’t use in their own store. People came to their father with specific plants in mind, it was rare anyone impulse bought a plant.

“These are starting to look less interesting,” Apollo commented as he set another rainstorm on the shelf.

“Yeahhhh,” Artemis agreed. “It’ll look cooler in Hogwarts, once we smuggle it in.”

Apollo smiled slowly.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Apollo said his mood lifting. “It’ll be more fun to help out in the store once we have wands. Maybe Fred will teach us how to levitate stuff.”

“For a price,” Artemis scoffed.

“I’d be willing to help more,” Apollo said. “Especially with magic!”

Artemis was quiet for a moment. She didn’t voice her fears, but she didn’t need to.

“We’ll both learn,” Apollo said earnestly. “You got accepted.”

“What if…” Artemis trailed off for a moment. She stared at the windstorm bottle in her hand, watching the wind twirl around violently inside, tossing the fake leaves around. “It was a mistake.”

She could feel Apollo’s gaze on her, but she couldn’t meet it. She sighed.

“They wouldn’t make a mistake like that,” Apollo said confidently. “You got in, Artemis. That’s all that matters.”

Artemis wasn’t sure she agreed with him. How disappointing would it be to flunk out? She would almost rather have been rejected. She had showed no signs of magic, not even a little one. A wand wouldn’t magically change everything… You couldn’t teach a muggle magic, they didn’t have the ability, no number of classes would change that. Squibs were the same, they didn’t have the capability. If she didn’t have magic… going to Hogwarts was pointless.

“It’ll be fine,” Apollo said. “We’ll be together, we’ll figure it out.”

She looked up at him with a tentative smile. That was the only reason to go, they wouldn’t be separated. Even if she did fail, she would at least get a few more months with Apollo… and maybe, just maybe, her magic would show itself.

“Yeah,” Artemis agreed.

“Besides, maybe there were signs,” Apollo said. “They could’ve been small… or happened while you were asleep.”

“Sleep magic?” Artemis asked with a small chuckle.

“Weirder things have happened,” Apollo said with a grin. “A wand’ll help.”

“Yeah,” Artemis repeated. “Yeah, you’re right.”

She let the tension in her shoulders dissipate. Apollo was right, a wand would help. She had gotten an acceptance letter, she had to have potential. They wouldn’t let a squib go to Hogwarts.

Artemis reached out to set the windstorm bottle she’d been holding onto the shelf.

“Boo!” A loud voice shouted from behind them.

Artemis jumped and the bottle slipped from her hand, sent tumbling to the floor. Artemis fumbled for it, but bottle slid through her hands.

“Wingardium leviosa,” Fred said. 

The bottle stopped just short of the floor and hovered in midair, before flying back up to Artemis. She instantly grabbed it and set it on the shelf. That could have easily been a nightmare, if the bottle had broken it might have released the rest in the box. The shelves themselves were enchanted to keep the bottles safe, saving them from a worse mess, but even the few left in the box would have been dreadful.

“Thanks,” Artemis breathed.

“Yeah,” Fred said irritably.

“What?” the same voice that had snuck up on them asked. “It was funny!”

Artemis turned to see a boy’s head and shoulders floating in midair. Artemis studied him with a frown, glancing down in time to see the edge of sneakers as a cloth brushed over them. The boy was taller than Artemis and Apollo, but just barely. He had messy auburn hair, pale freckled skin, and bright mischievous hazel eyes.

“What was that for?” Apollo demanded.

“He’s an idiot,” Fred supplied.

“I am not!” James huffed. “I don’t waste a good opportunity.”

“You would have been in the middle of the storm if I dropped it,” Artemis said pointedly.

James glanced down, seemingly just realizing what they were stocking. He shrugged and snickered.

“It worked out, didn’t it?” James asked.

“No thanks to you,” Fred growled.

“C’mon,” James whined. “You’re no fun.” 

Apollo looked James up and down and exchanged a look with Artemis. Artemis shrugged. Apollo seemed unimpressed by him; Artemis knew he had high expectations for Ginny’s son. James hadn’t met them, but it wasn’t like he could be riding a broom in the middle of the shop.

“He’s your cousin?” Apollo asked.

“I am,” James said merrily, seemingly unaware to Apollo’s disdain. “One and only-“

“I have ten cousins,” Fred corrected. “Nine I like more than you.”

“You like Victoire more than me?” James asked.

“Ten?” Artemis said in disbelief.

Artemis knew they had a large family, but she didn’t realize it was that large. They only had one cousin, and Artemis liked to forget about her. Bernadette was three years older than them but acted as if she were an adult. She always spoke down to them, treating them as if they were clueless babies. Artemis and Apollo hated her.

“We have one and that’s one too many,” Apollo said.

Fred looked over at them curiously, his irritation dissipating some.

“Ten isn’t bad,” Fred said.

“He does like me,” James said earnestly. “I’m his favorite.”

“Shove off,” Fred said.

Fred moved towards James and James dodged him, tugging an invisible cloak tighter around him. His shoulders disappeared under the cloak, leaving him just a floating head.

“Is that an invisibility cloak?” Artemis asked in amazement.

“One and only,” James said proudly. “Family heirloom.”

“I thought your father took the cloak away from you?” Fred asked.

“He doesn’t hide it well,” James said.

Fred took a threatening step forward and instantly James stepped back. He pulled the cloak over his head and vanished into thin air. He darted off and Artemis could hear the squeaking of his sneakers against the wooden floor. Fred chased after him.

“Wish Fred was our cousin,” Apollo said.

“Me too,” Artemis agreed. “They’re lucky.”

Artemis and Apollo both loved their parents but had a dislike for the rest of their family. Their grandparents on their mom’s side had moved to France several years ago, forcing Artemis and Apollo to spend the holidays with their father’s family. It was miserable, Artemis and Apollo always fought to stay home. They’d tried feigning illnesses, with the help from instant sick that George sold, but their parents had figured them out. It took a lot of work to get out of it now, but they always tried. Artemis was pretty sure their parents wouldn’t believe them if they really were sick before visiting anymore, they’d tried it too many times.

“Can you imagine having ten Bernadette’s?” Apollo asked. “Christ.”

Artemis wrinkled her nose in disgust.

“I don’t want to think about her,” Artemis said.

“Remember when we flooded her room?” Apollo asked with a snicker.

“She lost her mind,” Artemis laughed. “Then when her mother came running, it was all gone. I swear she was ready to kill us!”

“Her mother thought she was lying too,” Apollo said in disbelief. “Like she would ever lie!”

That was one of Artemis’s favorite memories. Of course, their parents knew they did it and of course they were grounded for a month, but it had been worth it. Seeing Bernadette lose her mind made everything better. She always tried to get them in trouble, it was nice for her to get in trouble for once.

Artemis set the final bottle on the shelf and smiled to herself. She heard footsteps running around upstairs and looked up as Apollo did.

“I thought he said he didn’t like him,” Apollo scoffed.

“That’s what he said,” Artemis said with a shrug. “They seem to get along fine.”

“Definitely,” Apollo agreed. “I was expecting a lot worse.”

“Where did he go?” Fred demanded.

Artemis looked up to see Fred on the floor above them, his gaze hunting for James.

“We didn’t see him,” Apollo answered with a shrug.

Fred groaned.

“We did finish stocking,” Artemis said happily.

Fred didn’t even seem to hear her, but instead continued to look around. After a moment he made his way down the spiral staircase near the displays. Artemis and Apollo walked over to meet him.

“I hate him,” Fred declared.

Artemis chuckled and Apollo grinned.

“What?” Fred asked uncertainly.

“He’s just like you!” Artemis said.

“How dare you,” Fred said aghast. “I don’t have that big of a head-“

“Not that,” Apollo interrupted. “You used to jump scare us all the time!”

“I did not,” Fred huffed. “Jump scares are cheap tricks, they aren’t even funny.”

“You thought they were,” Artemis said pointedly.

“Whatever,” Fred decided. “Whatever. It’s fine. He’ll be gone soon enough, his mom said she’d be back by one-“

“What time is it?!” Artemis and Apollo asked in unison.

Fred frowned at them and checked his watch.

“Twelve thirty, why?”

“We gotta go,” Apollo said instantly.

The two bolted towards the door.

“Bye, Fred!” Artemis called as they left. “Remember our deal!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Fred said distantly.

Artemis and Apollo had to weave through a small crowd as they reached the front of the store but reached the street quickly enough. They hurried down to their store, running past the other pedestrians.

“D’you think he’ll be upset?” Artemis panted.

“Not if we get there soon,” Apollo answered.

Their father wasn’t one to get mad, but instead seemed disappointed when they made a mistake. Somehow that was all the more crushing to them.

They were weighed down by their school supplies but made quick progress down the street anyway. As they spotted the door of the shop, they slowed down, both panting heavily. They both knew they needed to seem like they’d walked all the way to pretend they hadn’t lost track of time. They stood outside of the door for a moment, composing themselves, before finally walking in.

As soon as they stepped inside, Artemis checked the clock behind the counter to see it was twelve forty. That wasn’t bad, it was still _lunch_ time.

“There you two are,” their father said.

Artemis looked up to see their father and mother both sitting at the counter. Her eyes widened in surprise.

Their mother was a rather short woman with a plump shapely figure. Her skin was a red-brown ochre that seemed warmer in the lantern light of their shop. She had pitch black hair pulled back into a tight bun, but small curly wisps framed her face. She always wore thin wire framed glasses that made her seem more serious than she truly was. The eyes that peered out behind them continued that illusion, a slate gray that seemed to never miss anything.

“Mum!” Apollo said happily. “Did dad tell you?”

“He did,” she said happily. “We thought we should celebrate for lunch and get your wands before my break is over… of course you two were away for part of my break already, we don’t have too much time.”

“Sorry,” Artemis and Apollo said in unison.

“Flourish and Blotts was really crowded,” Artemis said.

This was not a lie, but she was well aware it implied they went into the store.

“That’s alright,” their mother said gently. “Come over here, both of you.”

Artemis and Apollo set their bags down by the door and walked over to their mother. She leaned down and pulled them both into a tight hug.

“What am I going to do while you are gone?” she asked.

“Use our rooms for storage?” Apollo asked.

“Hush,” their mother chastised with a small chuckle.

“I hope you plan on being back on holidays,” their father said. “Otherwise, your rooms will be filled with plants.”

That was not an empty threat. They already had one or two plants perched on their windowsill, both relocated by their father because their window had the perfect lighting.

Their mother squeezed them tightly one final time before releasing them.

“Alright then, what do you want first? Lunch or wands?” she asked.

“Wands!” Apollo and Artemis exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a small greeting of some old characters and a few next gens !   
> i honestly wasn't sure who i wanted artemis/apollo to know but then i realized just how much sense it made for them to know George and his family bc Diagon Alley   
> i like the idea of george being this weird uncle to them where he's not related by blood, but he's seen them grow up and treats them the same as his actual nieces and nephews. idk i think it's sorta sad that they're twins and maybe he sees him and fred in them but man i love that angst  
> let me know what you guys think! next chapter we get some wands :3c

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking about squibs and how they work in the HP universe and how messed up it is. They legit don't even keep birth records of squibs? It's horrible. It made me think about what would happen to a squib in modern times and the trials they'd face and one thing led to another and now here we are! 
> 
> I'm not 100% sure how this will work layout wise, I want to do multiple years throughout this one story so... I don't know! We'll cross that bridge later I guess, for now i've got a vague layout for the next set of chapters
> 
> Let me know what you think so far!


End file.
